High School Musical 2: La mañana después
by Kal-K 2.0
Summary: Nuestra historia se ubica, durante el tiempo en que Troy se aleja de sus amigos y novia. Mediante un plan de Sharpay, para quedarse con él
1. Que hubiera pasado si

6:00 AM

Estaba amaneciendo en la ciudad de Albuquerque.

Club Lava Springs, vemos el interior de la habitación de Sharpay. Las cortinas cerradas, la habitación a oscuras. La rubia se encuentra muy contenta, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Debido a quien usa sus pechos como almohadones, logro atrapar al codiciado Troy Bolton. Al estar volando bajo, al sentirse desplazado por Ryan en el grupo de sus amigos y por Gabrielle.

Ella seguía sonriendo, acariciando la cabeza de Troy. Ella tomo el teléfono y envió un mensaje a Thomas Fulton, pidiendo que le llevaran el desayuno para dos. Como a las nueve de la mañana, siendo que uno de sus amigos se lo llevara, cuando llegaran a trabajar

La habitación se encontraba desordenada, con la ropa de ellos mezclara. Más dos botellas de champaña desocupadas y dos copas, ella se había dado cuenta del estado de ánimo de Bolton.

* * *

Anoche

Ella decidió esperar lo a la hora de su salida, Troy se veía cansado y así que eso iba a usar a su ventaja

Hola Troy - le da un beso en la mejilla

Sharpay...Hola, me voy a mi casa - le responde

Le acaricia la mejilla - Si, me doy cuenta

No es que se has tonta - responde, de manera rápida

Entiendo, te vez cansado - trata de decirle de forma cariñosa

El bosteza - si, lo estoy. Adiós

Te hace falta un masaje - sin dejarlo contestar, le tomo de la mano y lo arrastro por los pasillos hasta llevar lo a su habitación. Al llegar allí, se dio cuenta que todo era de color rosa. Había una mujer de unos veinte y seis años, esperando por ellos con una camilla de masajes y acompañada por las amigas de Sharpay

A los minutos por venir, Troy se encontraba en boxers. Boca a bajo en la camilla, mientras le daba el masaje, el se toma un jugo de frutas que se encuentra al lado de él con una bombilla. Las chicas lo habían desvestido casi a la fuerza, sus manos recorrieron todo su cuerpo y tocaron partes muy personales. Cuando se encontraba distraído, sin que la masajista ni Troy vieran, Sharpay le puso dos pastillas al jugo de Bolton.

Una de las chicas le dio a ver jugo, sentía calor así que lo bebió todo. Minutos después, sentía algo extraño en su entre pierna, que iba creciendo poco a poco y también mareado. Otra amiga de la rubia hizo salir a la masajista, sin que Troy viera y Sharpay empezó con el masaje. Las chicas se fueron en silencio, dejando a un Troy drogado en las manos de Sharpay

* * *

9:00 AM

Club Lava Springs, vemos el interior de la habitación de Sharpay. Troy sigue ocupando los pechos de la rubia como almohadones, en ese momento tocan la puerta. Troy no despierta y Sharpay se hace la dormida. Quien toca la puerta es Chad, recuerda que el señor Fulton le dijo que si ella no habría la puerta, entrara y dejara el desayuno en el velador. Chad no quería entrar, pero tenía curiosidad por ver quien estaba con Sharpay. Así que abrió la puerta, entro sigilosamente en la habitación. Dejo la bandeja en el velador y miro a la pareja

Para llevarse la sorpresa de su vida, es su mejor amigo Troy Bolton y novio de Gabrielle Montes. Abrazando a Sharpay Evans, mientras duermen y ocupado sus pechos como almohadas - Troy - dijo Chad, Sharpay dejo de hacerse la dormida y exclamo

Chad - Troy seguía frotando su cabeza en el cuerpo de Sharpay, empezando abrir los ojos lentamente. Sin reconocer la habitación en la que se encontraba al enfocar su vista se dio cuenta que se encontraba en una cama de cobijas de color rosa. Al mirar hacia al lado vio a su amigo Chad, que lo observa desconcertado. Bolton, para darse cuenta que se encuentra envuelto en esa sabanas rosas y que en donde se encuentra afirmado, no es una almohada. Se da cuenta, al sentir debajo de él el cuerpo caliente y una mano que acaricia su cabello, se gira y ve a Sharpay debajo de él.

* * *

Continuara...


	2. Señor & Señora Troy Bolton

Anteriormente

9:00 AM

Club Lava Springs, vemos el interior de la habitación de Sharpay. Troy sigue ocupando los pechos de la rubia como almohadones, en ese momento tocan la puerta. Troy no despierta y Sharpay se hace la dormida. Quien toca la puerta es Chad, recuerda que el señor Fulton le dijo que si ella no habría la puerta, entrara y dejara el desayuno en el velador. Chad no quería entrar, pero tenía curiosidad por ver quien estaba con Sharpay. Así que abrió la puerta, entro sigilosamente en la habitación. Dejo la bandeja en el velador y miro a la pareja

Para llevarse la sorpresa de su vida, es su mejor amigo Troy Bolton y novio de Gabrielle Montes. Abrazando a Sharpay Evans, mientras duermen y ocupado sus pechos como almohadas - Troy - dijo Chad, Sharpay dejo de hacerse la dormida y exclamo

Chad - Troy seguía frotando su cabeza en el cuerpo de Sharpay, empezando abrir los ojos lentamente. Sin reconocer la habitación en la que se encontraba al enfocar su vista se dio cuenta que se encontraba en una cama de cobijas de color rosa. Al mirar hacia al lado vio a su amigo Chad, que lo observa desconcertado. Bolton, para darse cuenta que se encuentra envuelto en esa sabanas rosas y que en donde se encuentra afirmado, no es una almohada. Se da cuenta, al sentir debajo de él el cuerpo caliente y una mano que acaricia su cabello, se gira y ve a Sharpay debajo de él.

* * *

Ahora

2008

Un año después del capítulo anterior

Los chicos habían terminado la secundaria hace pocos día y cada uno había elegido su camino, pero nuestro protagonista Troy Bolton había escogido su destino el año pasado en creer a Sharpay y todas sus manipulaciones. Ella le había hecho creer que no tiene talento para la actuación y así que había dejado ese sueño, solo va hacer su representante desde que se marchen a New York. Para lograr el sueño de Sharpay de ser una famosa actriz, su primera parada sera Broadway y actuar en sus escenarios

Bolton no se había dado cuenta aun, que se había convertido en el juguete sexual de Sharpay Evans y trataba de cumplir todos sus caprichos, pero no estaba preparado para el nuevo capricho de la castaña. (Evans al hace pocos días se había teñido y había bajado de peso)

* * *

High School Musical: La Mañana Después

Protagonistas

Zac Efron es Troy Bolton & Ashley Tisdale es Sharpay Evans

High School Musical escrito por: Peter Barsocchini

Historia Escrita por: Kal-K 2.0

* * *

Ryan el hermano de Sharpay se encontraba de novio Kelsey, una de las cosas que habían pasado durante el año. Como también que Gabrielle y su mamá dejaron la ciudad, Taylor y Chad siguen juntos, el es uno de los pocos amigos que le queda a Troy

Padres de Sharpay y Troy salieron de la ciudad por unos días, los padres de ella les hicieron una invitación a la cual no se pueden negar, Ryan se encuentra en casa de Kelsey

* * *

Mientras que nuestros protagonistas...

9:25 AM

Club Lava Springs, interior de la habitación de la castaña. Ella se encuentra dentro de su cama, con su novio Troy muy abrazados. cubiertos solo por una cobija. Sharpay se encuentra despierta observando a su novio, se encontraba muy contenta había logrado una de las cosas que siempre quiso tener al codiciado Troy Bolton y con el pasar de los meses las cosas mejoraron aun más, Montes había volado de la ciudad y Troy esta para ella, no podía estar más feliz. Pero sabía que aun le faltaban algunas cosas y ellas son, ser actriz profesional, ser la señora Sharpay Evans-Bolton y ser la madre de los hijos de Troy.

Lo de ser actriz cosa que lograra en unos meses, madre aun no lo quiere ser. Pero eso podría amarrar a Troy para siempre, pero prefiere por ahora ser su esposa y en verdad no es mala idea se decía, desde hace unos días que tenía esa idea. Mentira, siempre había tenía la idea solo que había vuelto.

Y hoy lo va a cumplir, por lo cual empezó a idear un plan para que Bolton no se pudiera negar. Les mando un mensaje a su amigas por su teléfono, lo siguiente besar el cuello de Troy para que este despertara. Cosa que hizo Bolton, se giro para ver a su novia y le beso los labios

Buenos días. Sharpay - le dijo aun somnoliento, ella le devolvió el beso

Buenos días, encanto - mientras que Troy le besaba el cuello, hasta llegar su pecho. Le pregunta

Que vamos hacer hoy, cariño - pregunta aun con sueño bostezando

Sin que el pudiera ver, sonrío - Debo viajar a las vegas con las chicas, les dio las ganas de ir. No tengo muchas ganas de ir, pero son mis amigas

No vayas, seguro entenderá - le respondió

Sharpay lee mordió la oreja y le susurro - acompáñame - Troy levanta la vista y se le queda viendo

Segura - pregunto - Ella le ojos tristes - ok, vamos con tus amigos

* * *

Varias horas después

Las Vegas

Troy, Sharpay y sus amigas habían recorrido la ciudad, jugando a las maquinas, bebiendo y viendo algunos espectáculos. Habían vuelto a beber, las chicas se miraron y le pusieron algo al trago de Troy que lo atonto un poco. Llevando al joven a una capilla de Elvis

Al llegar preguntaron que se había que hacer, el tener el papeleo listo. Se fueron a cambiar de ropa, las chicas desnudaban a Troy y le podían un traje negro con camisa blanca y corbata negra. Mientras reí pregunto - que hacen?

Te preparamos para la boda - contesto una rubia

Este se quedo pensando - que boda

La que estas apunto de participar - le respondió una de cabello rojo

* * *

Mientras en el otro vestidor

Una amiga de Sharpay le ayudaba, a ponerse no vestido blanco. Debido a que no le gustaron los vestido, pero en su lugar se puso una mini-falda, camiseta y un cinturón de cuero, todo de negro.

* * *

Minutos después

Troy y las chicas estaba frente al ministro en el altar, hace poco habían firmado los papeles para hacerlo legal y necesitaban un testigo hombre, alguien que iba pasando fue el testigo de Troy. Ahora tocaba el de la iglesia

Estamos aquí...- empezó hablar el ministro, Troy se estaba quedando dormido. Sharpay se dio cuenta y le tomo, después le había tocado dar el si, ella enseguida lo confirmo. Pero Troy dudo un poco, pero al final dio el si. Mientras que le el ministro los declaraba Señor & Señora Troy Bolton, la señora besaba a su marido con mucha pasión

Eres legalmente mio - le susurro y Troy se quedo helado

* * *

Continuara...


	3. Los Bolton

Anteriormente

Las Vegas

Troy, Sharpay y sus amigas habían recorrido la ciudad, jugando a las maquinas, bebiendo y viendo algunos espectáculos. Habían vuelto a beber, las chicas se miraron y le pusieron algo al trago de Troy que lo atonto un poco. Llevando al joven a una capilla de Elvis

Al llegar preguntaron que se había que hacer, el tener el papeleo listo. Se fueron a cambiar de ropa, las chicas desnudaban a Troy y le podían un traje negro con camisa blanca y corbata negra. Mientras reí pregunto - que hacen?

Te preparamos para la boda - contesto una rubia

Este se quedo pensando - que boda

La que estas apunto de participar - le respondió una de cabello rojo

* * *

Mientras en el otro vestidor

Una amiga de Sharpay le ayudaba, a ponerse no vestido blanco. Debido a que no le gustaron los vestido, pero en su lugar se puso una mini-falda, camiseta y un cinturón de cuero, todo de negro.

* * *

Minutos después

Troy y las chicas estaba frente al ministro en el altar, hace poco habían firmado los papeles para hacerlo legal y necesitaban un testigo hombre, alguien que iba pasando fue el testigo de Troy. Ahora tocaba el de la iglesia

Estamos aquí...- empezó hablar el ministro, Troy se estaba quedando dormido. Sharpay se dio cuenta y le tomo, después le había tocado dar el si, ella enseguida lo confirmo. Pero Troy dudo un poco, pero al final dio el si. Mientras que le el ministro los declaraba Señor & Señora Troy Bolton, la señora besaba a su marido con mucha pasión

Eres legalmente mio - le susurro y Troy se quedo helado

* * *

Ahora

06 de febrero del 2017

Casi nueve años después, parece que Sharpay Evans-Bolton logro todo lo que quería. Un guapo esposo, un amado hijo llamado Troy Jr, varías mascotas después de la muerte de su perro consentido, en una enorme casa y claro una gran carrera como actriz en New York, había empezado a trabajar en Broadway cumpliendo uno de sus sueños.

En en el presente se la pasa de estudio a estudio, grabando series de televisión, claro obras de teatro en su amo Broadway y terminando de grabar su primera película. Con la ayuda de su agente Troy Bolton a logrado conseguir los mejores papeles de su corta carrera con ellos a ganado varios premios

* * *

High School Musical: La Mañana Después

Protagonistas

Zac Efron es Troy Bolton & Ashley Tisdale es Sharpay Evans

Con Jemma McKenzie-Brown como Tiara Gold

Y Corbin Bleu como Chad Danforth

High School Musical escrito por: Peter Barsocchini

Historia Escrita por: Kal-K 2.0

* * *

A las afueras de New York, por la parte bonita se ve una enorme casa, en el interior en el baño de la habitación principal. Se encuentra Troy en la ducha junto a su esposa, al mismo tiempo que se bañan se besan con mucho amor...pero a veces las cosas no son como parecen

* * *

Minutos después

En el comedor de la casa, vemos a la feliz pareja tomar desayuno. Sharpay en la punta de la mesa y su marido, a la vuelta del lado derecho. Una niñera le lleva al pequeño Troy, el padre lo carga y lo alimenta, con la leche que se a quitado la noche anterior Sharpay y han refrigerado. Troy se ve como el personaje de Efron de Dirty Grandpa muy bien vestido como peinado arreglado y Sharpay se ve hermosa como siempre, manteniendo su cabellera castaña

Troy se ve muy feliz con su hijo, piensa Sharpay. Lo tiene muy amarrado, nunca la va a dejar - y esa sonrisa - pregunta Troy

Los admiraba, se muy lindos - le respondió ella, en parte diciendo la verdad. Se acercan y se besan los labios, miran sus relojes, dándose cuenta que deben irse a trabajar

* * *

Anoche

En la ciudad de New York, Troy se encontraba en casa de su amigo Chad observando la super bowl

Están jugando bien - le dice Chad

Troy asiente - si - su amigo se le queda mirando

Que sucede - le pregunta Chad, ambos se miran de frente

Troy suspira - siente que Taylor tuviera que salir por mi llegada - Danforth le toca el hombre

Sabes muy bien como se pone, cuando te ve - Chad hace memoria - ella es la mejor amiga de Gabrielle, tu hiciste sufrir mucho a Montez...cuando la engañaste con Evans, si mal no recuerdo fue por un mes. Yo te decía que le digieras, pero ella te tenía tonto. Hasta que Gabrielle los pillo en casa de tus padres

Me equivoque, verdad - La mirada de Troy es triste, recordaba bien todo lo ocurrido y Chad lo miro de nuevo, pensó en algo esperando estar equivocado

No, no otra vez. Estás engañando a tu esposa - le grita Chad a su mejor amigo. Troy asintió avergonzado, Chad se ponía las manos en la cara - con quien

No sabía que decirle, hasta que tomo su decisión de hablar - Recuerda a Tiara Gold - le respondió, Chad se atraganto con las papas fritas

Con la cual que estudiamos juntos en secundaria, fue su asistente en lo de teatro en ese tiempo y para peor ahora es sus asistente personal, desde cuando ocurrió todo esto - Troy bebió cerveza

A ver, Troy tiene un año. Estamos juntos hace un año y medio, cuando estábamos en cuarentena y no nos podíamos tocar por su esto... - Chad lo interrumpe

Danforth toma cerveza - se lo que es, recuerda que tengo dos hijos - Troy le contó todo lo sucedido con la rubia

* * *

Actualidad

En el interior del Canal de televisión NCN, hace una hora los Bolton llegaron en un ferrari rojo del año. Tiara se les acerco y los saludo, ella le hablo a Sharpay sobre las cosas que tenía que hacer el día de hoy. Mientras que la señora Evans-Bolton se va a maquillar, al estar lista se va al set a grabar. Al quedar solo Troy y Tiara, se acercan para besar se con mucha pasión

Te extrañe, cuando vuelve a ir a mi casa - le pregunta la rubia, mientras lo desnuda

Él la termina de desnudar y se lanza sobre ella - pronto

* * *

Continuara...


	4. Fin?

High School Musical: La Mañana Después

Protagonistas

Zac Efron es Troy Bolton & Ashley Tisdale es Sharpay Evans

Con Jemma McKenzie-Brown como Tiara Gold

Y Corbin Bleu como Chad Danforth

Con la actuación especial de:

Matthew Prokop es Jimmy Zara

High School Musical escrito por: Peter Barsocchini

Historia Escrita por: Kal-K 2.0

* * *

Anteriormente

Noche

Casa de Chad

Troy suspira - siente que Taylor tuviera que salir por mi llegada - Danforth le toca el hombre

Sabes muy bien como se pone, cuando te ve - Chad hace memoria - ella es la mejor amiga de Gabrielle, tu hiciste sufrir mucho a Montez...cuando la engañaste con Evans, si mal no recuerdo fue por un mes. Yo te decía que le digieras, pero ella te tenía tonto. Hasta que Gabrielle los pillo en casa de tus padres

Me equivoque, verdad - La mirada de Troy es triste, recordaba bien todo lo ocurrido y Chad lo miro de nuevo, pensó en algo esperando estar equivocado

No, no otra vez. Estás engañando a tu esposa - le grita Chad a su mejor amigo. Troy asintió avergonzado, Chad se ponía las manos en la cara - con quien

No sabía que decirle, hasta que tomo su decisión de hablar - Recuerdas a Tiara Gold - le respondió, Chad se atraganto con las papas fritas

Con la cual que estudiamos juntos en secundaria, fue su asistente en lo de teatro en ese tiempo y para peor ahora es sus asistente personal, desde cuando ocurrió todo esto - Troy bebió cerveza

A ver, Troy tiene un año. Estamos juntos hace un año y medio, cuando estábamos en cuarentena y no nos podíamos tocar por su esto... - Chad lo interrumpe

Danforth toma cerveza - se lo que es, recuerda que tengo dos hijos - Troy le contó todo lo sucedido con la rubia

* * *

En el interior del Canal de televisión NCN, hace una hora los Bolton llegaron en un ferrari rojo del año. Tiara se les acerco y los saludo, ella le hablo a Sharpay sobre las cosas que tenía que hacer el día de hoy. Mientras que la señora Evans-Bolton se va a maquillar, al estar lista se va al set a grabar. Al quedar solo Troy y Tiara, se acercan para besar se con mucha pasión

Te extrañe, cuando vuelve a ir a mi casa - le pregunta la rubia, mientras lo desnuda

Él la termina de desnudar y se lanza sobre ella - pronto

* * *

Ahora

Es de noche en la ciudad

Departamento de Tiara Gold

Troy se encuentra en cama de la rubia y le besa en cuerpo, de forma lenta. Acariciando el cuerpo de la joven, se da cuenta que ella esta engordando. Se detiene por un momento a observar a Tiara, ella se da cuenta

Te has dando cuenta - le dice

Este asiente - si - responde sin decir más

Que vamos hacer? - pregunta Tiara

Contratar a alguien, para que te ayude - le responde

Ella esta con la boca abierta - no quiero abortar - Troy se a quedado helado

Porque abortar, haces ejercicio y bajas de peso - le dice, pensando que ella a dicho mal las palabras

Tiara le toma la mano - hermoso...estoy embarazada - Troy se suelta de la rubia y se pone los boxeers, recoge del velador de ella la caja de cigarrillos y toma uno, junto al encendedor. Abre la ventana del balcón, se pone un sombrero en la cabeza y va al balcón a fumar

Mientras que ella se encuentra preocupada, por algo que paso hace unas horas

* * *

Hace unas horas atrás

Canal de televisión NCN, Sharpay y Tiara entraron al camerino. La esposa de Troy se sienta en el sofá y miara a su asistente

Lo se todo, se que eres amante de mi esposo - Tiara no sabe que decir

Sharpay...como crees eso, yo sería incapaz de hacer eso - Sharpay se levanta y toma su teléfono, busca algo. Le muestra el contenido

Evans se le acercó más - Mira con tus propios ojos, mi detective le saco unas fotos. Tenía sospechas de que Troy me engañaba, así que lo contrate para que lo siguiera. Revise su teléfono, pero siempre borra todo

Sharpay - la chica estaba hablando, cuando su jefa la interrumpió

Se veía enojada la morena - aun no termino, estás despedida...no le dirás nada de esto a mi esposo, sabes muy bien que te puedo destruir - se recalco en la palabra esposo. Sharpay miro su vientre - como va el embarazo

Tiara se sentó - como lo sabes

Se te olvida, puta. Que vamos al mismo medicó, el me contó tu estado. Ahora tomaras, todas tus mierda de aquí y no te preocupes igual te pagare tu dinero. No soy tan mala mujer, no dejaría sin dinero a la madre del hijo bastardo de mi esposo - ambas se quedaron mirando

* * *

En el presente

Tiara golpea con fuerza el pecho de Troy, él la toma en sus brazos y la lanza como un costal de papas a la cama

Escuchaste bien, bien. Quiero que abortes - le decía mientras se vestía - sabes muy bien que estoy casado, seguramente que querrás dejar de trabajar para mi esposa. Te conseguiré algún trabajo como actriz secundaria, después te las arreglaras para ascender. Con tu talento o durmiendo con algún producto - ella se levanto de la cama y le da una cachetada

* * *

Horas después

Troy se encontraba en un bar con Chad

Pero como fuiste tan tonto - le reclama Chad, mientras Chad sigue bebiendo

No lo se, pero me las arregle. Le tengo trabajo y después que aborte, me podre relajar - le informa

* * *

Departamento de Tiara

Ella se acaricia el vientre

Al final, salí ganando yo. Gracias a ti hijo, obtendré dinero por parte de la estúpida y de Troy trabajo - alguien toca la puerta, ella va abrir. Cuando lo hace se encuentra con Jimmy Zara, entra y la besa en los labios. Cierran la puerta

Supongo que todo salió, como lo pensamos - le dice Jimmy, ella lo besa

Claro que si - responde muy contenta

* * *

Continuara...tal vez?

* * *

Historia escrita por:

Kal-K 2.0


End file.
